


his smile

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takumi contemplates his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his smile

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote bc i love these two gays + their siblings. 
> 
> takumi's pov

He hated that petulant smile that graced Leo’s lips, and he always wanted to punch him, even after his words softened from jagged and sharp glass to smooth silk sheets. Leo welcomed him with open arms, but he was still Prince Leo of Nohr, supposed to be cold and limited with only a handful of people that he was expected to love and it was only five. 

Six, when Takumi made it into his heart, and ten when the other Hoshidan royal siblings made their way into his family after the war. Well, Azura had just returned home to Nohr from Hoshido, but she was still in the same in-between place that Kamui had always been. 

Still, they were boyfriends – then husbands. Lovers fought, and they had been enemies before so Takumi’s bad habit of wanting to put a fist to that perfect pale face of his husband had never truly left. 

But it was only when Leo’s smirk was a weapon turned against the archer that the urge reared its ugly head again. Any other time, Takumi’s own lips were spilt in a wide grin as he watched Leo’s dagger sharp tongue poke at another’s insecurities. Leo never turned his weapons against the Hoshido royals any more, as they were his siblings by marriage now; his own marriage and his siblings. 

Sakura and little Elise were one of the first to openly be in a relationship, followed by not-so-subtle Camilla and Hinoka. Ryoma had made his proposal blatant, going from zero to a hundred in a few heartbeats when he spoke of their armies joining for the sake of Kamui’s success in the other country. 

It was only time before Takumi and Leo announced they had eloped and had been keeping their marriage a secret from all their siblings – except Elise had long caught on to them. After all, she was the younger sister of sensual Camilla. 

Leo smiled honestly when he looked at Takumi, reached for his husband’s hand. Takumi smiled in return as he tangled his fingers with Leo’s. “I love you.” Takumi spoke first before Leo kissed him.


End file.
